Best Days of Our Lives
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Child of Mine: Dean and Cas are parents. Mary Joanna and Robert John are the twins that Cas carried as an angel. Now that they are born, Team Free Will has new problems, none of which are for normal children. The half angel half human babies will have to face everything life throws their way, and hope nothing happens along the way. Established Destiel: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. Welcome to the newest story of mine! I just wanted you guys to know about the last story I wrote.**

**"Sweet Child of Mine" happened in an alternate version of season eight, in the bunker. Castiel and Dean are mated, which means Dean's soul and Cas' Grace are tied together for all eternity. Fun, right? ANYWAYS...they bonded together because there was something wrong with Cas, and he needed all of his Grace to figure it out. So, he got the Grace from Dean after they bonded and found out he was pregnant. wHAT? About three months in, Sam suggested they get married, so they did. Cas became Castiel Winchester on December 4, 2012. So, basically, they were happy for once, and Naomi ruined it. She took Dean and drilled into his mind for ten months in Heaven, but only ten days on Earth. Everyday, he nearly died, but he always prayed to Cas. Back on Earth, Naomi had put a shifter in the bunker as Dean and it tried to get Castiel to go into premature labor, but it failed after he realized it wasn't Dean. Sam and Cas managed to save him, but not until Dean borrowed some of Cas' Grace and killed Naomi.**

**The remainder of the time Cas was pregnant was pretty good, except for the time a guy tried to rape Cas. Not as fun. But, as it turns out, the baby turned out to be twins! A boy and a girl named Mary Joanna and Robert John were born, June 22, 2013. That's pretty much it. Mary Jo has dark, curly hair like Cas, but Dean's bright green eyes, while Bobby has the dirty blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. This story is going to be long, and there won't be an end for a very long time. I am planning on writing them into their teens, maybe later even.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Charlie's a'comin!**

* * *

Mary Joanna Winchester and Robert John Winchester were about six months old when they had their first near death experience. In all honesty, Team Free Will was surprised it didn't come earlier. They were on a ghost hunt, a woman in white, actually. Dean and Cas had the twins in papooses around their fronts when they were looking for her bones. The ghost found them and went after Cas, throwing Dean across the room.

"You are unfaithful to your lover." She had hissed, pinning him against the wall.

"I have never been unfaithful to Dean!" He yelled, trying to move Bobby out of the way. She looked down at Bobby and smirked. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He couldn't move to push her away. She put her ghostly hand through Cas' chest, causing him to scream.

"Cas!" Dean cried out. Sam came into the room and swung the iron rod he had through her. Cas gasped in relief and held Bobby close to his chest.

"Cas, are you okay?!" Sam said, holding his shoulders up. Dean raced over and placed peppered kisses over his and Bobby's faces. Cas smiled weakly.

"I am okay. I believe Bobby is as well. I do not know what she means though. I have never been unfaithful to you, Dean. I promise, she did that." Cas pleaded. Dean took the sides of his face in his hands.

"I know, babe. Now, lets find those bones." Dean asserted, looking around the room. "The husband said they were in the basement, so lets go before she shows up again." The trio went down to the basement, Mary Jo whimpering lightly.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl. We're almost there." Cas shushed Mary Jo and got down to the basement. Sam looked around and there was a patch of moss on the ground and he groaned.

"Dammit. Not only is she after Cas, but she's a witch too. Great."

"I do not see why that would be great! She is attempting to kill me!" Cas hissed, getting out a lighter. Dean pulled out some salt while Sam bent down to start digging.

"BETRAYER" A voice screeched, and a hand grabbed Cas and flung him to the ground.

"I have never even thought of someone besides Dean!" Cas said from the ground.

"Of course you thought of someone, or was that kiss not duel sided?" She said slyly, before plunging her hand through Bobby and into his chest. Bobby and Cas mirrored screams, and Dean and Sam yelled after them. Then, Bobby started to glow with a bright white light.

"Shut your eyes!" Cas yelled out, and Dean and Sam shielded their eyes. Dean gripped Mary Jo to him and once the light died down, Dean was immediately searching their bond.

_Cas?! Are you okay?! What happened to Bobby?!_

_He felt threatened, therefore he used his Grace to get rid of her. I was unaware he could do that._ Cas stood and grabbed the lighter from the ground, cradling Bobby close.

"Lets hurry." Cas said, and Sam began to dig. Dean and Cas went back to back and looked for the ghost.

"Throw me the salt!" Sam yelled, and Dean tossed it over and Sam sprinkled it over the bones. The ghost appeared in front of Dean and rushed him. Dean swung his iron rod and made her dissipate. Cas chucked the lighter to Sam after Sam put gasoline over the bones, and he lit them. She appeared and started to run at Castiel, but she burst into flames and went away. Team Free Will sighed in relief, and Cas looked down at Bobby. He was asleep, but alive. Dean checked on Mary Jo, and she had her wide green eyes peeled open and looking for another threat.

"It's okay, Mary Jo. She's gone." Deans stroked her hair and put a kiss on the crown of her head. Sam sat down and put his head between his knees, and tried to calm down.

"That was too close."

* * *

"Say daddy, Mary Jo." Dean pleaded to his daughter, sitting on the floor of the nursery.

"D-d-d" She tried, her pink lips forming the letter. "Da-daddy?"

"Yes!" Dean shouted , picking her up and swinging her around. She giggled and did it again.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She bubbled, much to Dean's delight. Bobby sat on the floor, looking up at the pair puzzledly, looking exactly like his father in confusion with his large blue eyes.

"Bobby, can you say Daddy, too?" Dean asked, settling to the floor. The child pouted out his lip and thought.

"Daddy." He commented, as though he could speak completely. Dean grinned again and picked him up.

"That's right you two. I am always gonna be your daddy. Never forget that." Dean clutched him close, and put him on the floor to join Mary Jo. They played with a few toys scattered on the floor, looking as normal as can be. A flutter of wings came from behind Dean, and two arms encircled his waist.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, babe. Did you hear that? Mary Jo and Bobby called me daddy!" Dean exclaimed, still smiling. Cas nodded and nuzzled Dean's neck.

"I did. I am very proud of their progress. I believe that Bobby called me...'Da' the other day. Perhaps I should ask Mary Jo to call me that as well. We cannot both be daddy, or that would be extremely confusing." Cas contemplated. Dean shrugged and turned to look at his husband.

_How are you?_

_Beloved, why are you asking me that?_

_Well, you haven't been the same since that woman in white case in Omaha. What's up?_

_The sky, however I believe you were asking what is wrong. I just feel bad. Bobby had to use his Grace to protect me. I am meant to protect our children, not the other way around. I feel as though I am losing my angelic abilities since you killed Naomi. I attempted to smite the ghost, but my arms were pinned._

_Listen to me, Castiel Winchester. You stop that. The twins are okay, and don't think that way! Mary Jo and Bobby are starting to talk, walking and flying will be next. Lets be happy for once, okay?_

_Okay. _Dean kissed him lightly before turning around back to the kids who were looking up at their parents.

"Hello Bobby, hello Mary Jo." Cas cooed, stooping down to them. Bobby giggled and clapped his hands excitedly. Cas was wearing his normal loose suit and trench coat, which the twins loved. Bobby loved to put Cas' tie in his mouth, while Mary Jo preferred twisting her hands in the crinkled shirt. Bobby reached up and opened and closed his fists, signaling that he wanted to get up. Cas pulled him into his arms and squeezed.

"Dada!" Bobby cried out, grabbing Castiel's tie. Cas smiled widely and looked up at Dean who had Mary Jo cradled in his arms. Mary Jo was trying to stick her fingers in Dean's mouth, her little hand prying it open with surprising strength. Dean grabbed her hand and pretended to eat it.

"Om nom nom! Yummy, Mary Jo fingers!" Dean said with a deep voice. She bubbled with laughter and pulled her fingers away quickly. "Mary Jo, you wanna show dada what you learned? Say daddy." Dean asked. She looked at Cas and back at Dean.

"Daddy?" She questioned, poking his chest. He nodded.

"That's right baby girl. I'm daddy. And this...is dada." Dean said walking over to Cas. Bobby was observing, soaking the blue silk tie in his mouth.

"Da...da. Dada. Dada!" She exclaimed with a smile. Bobby looked at her and then at Cas. He reached up and patted Cas' face.

"Dada." He declared and shoved the tie back in his gummy mouth. The bond shone with pride, both from Cas and Dean.

"Hey guys. I just got a call from Charlie. She decided that she needed to come over, so she'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Sam said, entering the room. Mary Jo saw him and reached out for him. He grinned and took her from Dean's arms. "Hi Mary Jo! How are you?" Sam asked. She laughed and pulled at his hair that was tickling her nose.

"Unca! Unca 'ammy!" She called out. He grinned and swung her around.

"That's me! Your uncle Sammy." Sam told her. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"So, Charlie's on her way? Of course she is. I'll go and meet her at the door. You and Cas stay here with the kids. I wanna talk to her first." Dean said, walking out of the nursery, going to the library to wait for her. It only took about five minutes for a knock on the door to ring out. Dean practically ran up the stairs and opened the door. Charlie stood there with a Star Wars shirt covered by a loose hoodie. Her flaming hair was pulled into a ponytail as she grinned and pulled Dean into a crushing hug.

"DEAN! You can't keep me away for so long! A godmother needs to see her god children! Where are they?" Charlie bubbled. Dean took her downstairs and stopped her from going to the nursery.

"You know you are like our sister, right?" Dean asked, and Charlie looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is going on, Dean? What'd you do?" She demanded, and Dean laughed.

"Nothing, Charlie. I just want you to know that Cas and I want you in the kids' lives, so...would you like to move into the bunker with us?" Dean finally asked, decently quickly too. Charlie gasped and covered her mouth. "You don't have to, but Sam and I have been talking about it for awhile, and we know you would be safest here with us, and also, he could use help when he's got to babysit the twins-" Dean was cut off by Charlie clutching him tightly to her, nodding vigorously.

"OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO LIVE WITH YOU PEOPLE!" She cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks. She pulled back from the hug and Dean wiped away her tears, and smiled.

"Then, welcome to the family, officially I mean." Dean told her with assurance. "Come on, I want Bobby and Mary Jo to meet you." The pair walked to the nursery, and once Dean opened the door, Charlie dropped her jaw. She looked at the walls with the children's wings painted on it, then at Sam and Castiel playing with the twins on the carpet.

"Oh my God! Look at you two!" She squealed in delight, kneeling down besides Cas to give him a little hug. Mary Jo looked up from the blocks she had and studied Charlie's face. Her fingers reached out and poked her nose gently, and Charlie giggled. "You must be Mary Jo!"

"Daddy! Daddy, who?" The baby asked, pointing at Charlie. Dean knelt down and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"This is your Auntie Charlie, she is going to be living with us now. Are you okay with that?" Dean asked teasingly, Mary Jo's eyes widened.

"'Kay." She decided after much thought, and Charlie cheered to herself. Then she turned to Bobby.

"Look at you! You are more handsome then your daddy and other daddy combined. That was awkward, what do they call you guys?" Charlie whispered to Cas.

"I am called dada, while Dean has the title of daddy." Cas announced proudly. Charlie nodded and looked back to Bobby.

"Hi Bobby! I'm your Auntie Charlie!" Charlie said, and Bobby crawled over and sat back on his haunches, looking up at her with eyes like Cas. "Holy crap, he has the same look that you do, Cas!"

"Yeah, its gotten him quite a lot of attention when we go out. Chicks melt in his tiny little hands." Dean said proudly. Cas chuckled.

"In all honesty, men do as well. It is not solely limited to females." Cas contemplated, reaching and grabbing Bobby to put him in his lap. Cas absentmindedly stroked through Bobby's thin hair, causing him to sigh and lean back into Cas' chest. Charlie 'aww'ed and got up.

"Hey, Sam! Will you show me my new room?" Charlie asked. Sam nodded and got up, leading her out to the hallway. Dean sat beside Cas and pulled him to his side. Dean rested his chin on Cas' head and sighed.

_I am glad Charlie is going to be staying with us. It will be far better with her here. Thank you for inviting her to live with us._

_Of course, babe. I love her, and I'm pretty sure that she is the little sister I never wanted._

_Beloved, you already have a younger brother, would a younger sister be a much further stretch?_

_Its a saying, Cas. _

_Ah, that makes far more sense. Will you grab Mary Jo? She looks like she is about to cry._ Dean reached out and pulled Mary Jo onto his lap, so he had on arm around his husband, and the other around Mary Jo's front. She looked up and identical green eyes met each other. Cas was right, shehad been about to cry, but now she snuggled into Dean. The family gripped each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

So, they didn't, not for a very long time...

* * *

**YAY! First chapter of my newest story, and I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the huge gap in updates. I blame writer's block and lack of motivation. So...here is the newest installment of the 'Sweet Child of Mine' series...**

_**A/N: Mary Jo and Bobby are nine months old.**_

**Chapter 2: Stop Flying!**

* * *

_Cas, can you come to the library real quick? Um, we've got a problem._

_Beloved? Is there anything wrong with Bobby?_

_Just...come in here. _Dean asked through the bond while Castiel changed Mary Jo's diaper in the nursery. Dean was playing with Bobby in the library, when a sudden panic seized the bond. It tinted a sickly greenish yellow, before a lime relief settled through it.

_Dean, I do not understand. I am with Mary Jo. I am nearly finished with her diaper, then I will be in there._

_Can you fly here?_

_Of course. _Cas finished hurriedly with his daughter and flew to the library. Mary Jo clapped once they landed, grinning widely, then disappearing from his arms.

"MARY JO!" Cas called out, looking around for the baby, only to find her giggling on the table with a foot in her mouth. Dean ran over and scooped her off the table, holding Bobby in one arm and Mary Jo in the other. Then, Bobby saw Cas. With a prolonged bubble of laughter, he disappeared from Dean's arm and landed with a dull thud into Cas' chest. He grabbed Cas' wrinkled t-shirt and twisted his hands in it.

"Now you see why I panicked." Dean mumbled. Mary Jo was falling apart in a complete fit of laughter, and Dean couldn't help but join in. Soon, Cas was chuckling lightly along.

"It looks as though their wings are developing especially well. They are going to be flying like that for the next month or so, until the feathers fully form and they are able to actually control where and when they fly. Right now, it is sort of an urge to fly, so they will do so to wherever or to whomever they think of in that particular moment." Cas explained, holding Bobby down with both his arms and his Grace. Cas reached out with his Grace and looped it around both children, pinning their wings to their backs in hope that it would keep them from popping around the room. Castiel was actually winning the battle, until Sam came in.

"Hey Dean, have you seen my-UFFF" Sam wheezed as Bobby hit his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around the baby and kept him from falling.

"Unca Sammy!" He said in delight, gripping Sam's hair in his tiny fingers, putting the ends in his mouth. Sam looked up at the parents and Cas grunted in the effort to keep them grounded.

_Cas, babe. Stop. You're going to hurt yourself._

_Dean, I am fine._

_Just let them fly around a bit. It's only going to last for a month, how bad can it get?_

_I suppose you are right, beloved._

_Course I am._

"Would either of you like to fill me in on why I have a baby in my arms that wasn't there a minute ago?" Sam inquired, tapping his foot in the ground. Dean shrugged and then grinned.

"Why'd you steal my kid?" Dean joked, and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, like I ever could, because either Cas would smite me, or you would hunt me down and nearly murder me." Sam mused before looking down at Bobby.

"Well, Mary Jo and Bobby's wings are growing, and they basically have to fly whenever they get the chance. He saw you come in and decided to fly to you this time." Dean explained.

"Oh I guess that makes sense..." Sam muttered to Bobby in his arms. Dean held Mary Jo tightly and kissed her forehead. At that moment, Charlie came in with her monster sweatshirt hanging to her knees. Mary Jo giggled and disappeared, only to reappear in Charlie's arms. Charlie was startled, but held her.

"Woah! What happened?" Charlie cried, waking up efficiently. She cradled Mary Jo and looked up at Dean and Cas with confusion.

"Umm...its an angel thing." Dean shrugged and went over to take Mary Jo from her to feed her. Charlie gave her up somewhat unwillingly, and Mary Jo pouted a little.

"Daddy, Auntie Char!" She demanded, reaching her arms out to Charlie and opening and closing her fists. Dean grabbed the bottle he had for Bobby and put it into her mouth and she stopped whining and grabbed the bottle, sucking greedily at the milk. Castiel chuckled at Dean as Mary Jo finally calmed down. Sam had Bobby in his arms still, and he was still hungry. Cas flew to the kitchen and back with a bottle of formula for him.

"Sam, would you like me to feed Bobby, or do you mind doing it?" Cas asked, and Sam took the bottle from Cas and rocked Bobby in his arms, putting the bottle in his mouth.

"I don't feed them often enough, because you two are so possessive of them, I swear. They haven't even been outside the bunker besides for a hunt. Take them to a park, or call June and Margret. You need friends that don't live with you." Sam announced, not raising his voice too much so he wouldn't bother Bobby in his arms. Cas looked at Dean and shrugged.

"I would not oppose that. In fact, I think it would be good for them in development. What about you, beloved?" Castiel asked, crossing his arms over his chest and reclining a bit on the table. Charlie raised her hand hesitantly, and Dean laughed a little.

"Charlie, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Dean inquired, Mary Jo gurgling a bit in his arms. Cas hinted at a confusion through the bond.

_I do not believe we are in a classroom as of now, Dean._

_It's an expression, babe. _Dean responded lovingly, and there was an agreement.

"There is a park in town that is pretty popular. I...I kinda searched the city's index on stuff like that when I heard Cas was pregnant." Charlie replied, sheepishly.

"Really? You did that for us?" Dean asked incredulously, and Charlie nodded.

"Well, yeah! I gotta take care of my god babies, don't I?" Charlie exclaimed with a smile. Cas went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Charlie for doing things that Dean and I never even thought of doing during my pregnancy. I knew that we picked the right person for godmother, although, I do not know of another woman who we know that would be a viable option." Castiel mused, and Charlie giggled a little.

"Yeah, me and Mary Jo are alone in a sea of guys. Poor us." Charlie crooned at the baby in Dean's arms as she finished her bottle. The child bubbled with laughter and flew into Charlie's arms again, but this time, Charlie was ready and caught her. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Hey, Cas? Do you wanna go to the park today? Sam said that there was a case in Montana, but he and Charlie can do the research before we head out. In the mean time, we can have a killer time with our kids." Dean suggested, wrapping his arms around his husband and smiling. Castiel returned the embrace by placing his hands on Dean's hips.

"That is a wonderful idea. I will get the stroller from the garage. It has not been used yet, but I am glad you managed to put it together." Cas said, absentmindedly stroking Dean's mind through the bond. Cas gave Dean a quick peck on the lips before going to the garage. Dean made his way to Sam as Bobby finished his bottle. He looked around with wide, blue eyes, mirroring Castiel's look.

"Hey, Bobby! How's my little man doing?" Dean asked, taking Bobby from Sam's arms and tucking him into his arms so the baby was facing outward and sitting up. Bobby smiled and gripped Dean's finger tightly. Castiel popped into the room just then, a stroller in his grasp. The stroller was perfect for the twins, since it had two seats side by side. Dean went over and put Bobby into the stroller, strapping him in. Charlie brought Mary Jo to the stroller and put her in next to Bobby. Cas went to the nursery and picked up the diaper bag and a change of clothes for both children.

"Dean and I will be home in a few hours. I assume that we will eat lunch before we arrive back here." Cas said, checking Mary Jo's straps and once he was satisfied, he stood straight and went to the back of the stroller.

"Have fun, and make sure they don't fly all over the place." Sam scolded playfully, Dean sticking his tongue out at him before Castiel flew them outside. They landed on the concrete outside and Dean pushed one side of the stroller while Cas pushed the other, entwining their hands together between them.

_Sam was right, we should have been taking them out. Besides, this is nice. Its a nice day today._

_I agree, beloved. March is quite pleasurable in Lebanon. How far is the park from here?_

_It's only about a mile from the bunker, so we it shouldn't take too long. When we get there, we can take a walk around, maybe get some lunch, then head home. Sound good, Cas?_

_Yes, it sounds quite enjoyable. _Both were happy as they walked through the small town to the park. There were a few sideways glances at the couple, but they were mostly ignored. The blond flared with a purple happiness and the twins looked around at the spring adorned trees, blooming in a wide variety of magnificent colors. Dean pulled his mate to a bench and they sat, side by side and made sure that the kids were okay. There was a large jungle gym nearby, where children of all ages ran around, a few being chased by weary parents. Dean squeezed Cas' hand and pointed at the play structure.

_I can't wait until the twins are old enough to play like that, its all so...exciting. _And Castiel nodded.

"I agree, I never expected that life with a family would be so different. I truly enjoy being a father." Cas assured him, and they were about to kiss, when a small throat cleared in front of them.

"Um, are you guys daddies?" A small girl asked from in front of them, and Dean turned to face her. She had thin, blonde hair, to go along with her thin body. She had wide brown eyes that looked at the couple with an innocence of a child. Dean smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes we are. These are our babies, Mary Jo and Bobby. What's your name?" Dean inquired gently, and she looked at the babies in the stroller.

"My name's Rose. I never seen two daddies before." She noted, looking up and meeting their eyes. Cas furrowed his brow a bit.

"Really? Well, I assure you that two daddies are not uncommon. I am surprised that there are not more couples like us in the park." Cas said, glancing around and saw no sign of any male couples. Rose giggled and poked Cas in the knee.

"You talk funny. I like you though." She announced, and Cas swelled with pride through the bond, and Dean almost laughed out loud. Before Cas could respond, a middle aged woman came over to Rose and began to scold her.

"Rose, I told you not to talk to strangers!" The woman hissed, and Dean smiled sweetly.

"It's not a problem, we are going to have one that age sooner than later, so-"

"I did not ask you." She cut him off and glared at the couple, noticing their wedding rings and entwined fingers. Dean frowned and looked at Castiel with mirrored confusion.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you do not speak to my husband in that manner." Cas stated simply, and she sneered at them.

"I'll do what I want, and if I see you speaking to my daughter again, I am calling the police, you unnatural freaks." She snarled, and Dean rose from his seat and crossed his arms.

"Unnatural? Care to explain?" Dean questioned sharply, and she scoffed.

"Men are not meant to be together. God meant for men and women to be together, He will punish you in Hell." She said, and Cas rose beside his husband.

"What right do you have to speak of God in the manner? Love is based on the content of your soul, not of the body." Cas declared, wanting to surge forward and shake her. Dean held his hand tighter and comforted him through the bond.

_Babe, its okay. No need to get all angelic on her, we're in Kansas. Not exactly the most accepting place of gay marriage._

_Dean, she is insulting my Father. I cannot ignore that._

_Just give me a second._ Dean turned to look at her and he smirked.

"You know, I really don't care what you think. I love my husband and my children. Nothing you or anyone say to me can or will change that. And besides, your daughter is perfectly fine with our relationship, aren't you Rose?" Dean inquired, leaning down to meet eyes with Rose, and she nodded lightly.

"I only have one momma and no daddy, and Mary Jo and Bobby get two daddies. I wish I had two daddies." She sighed, and her mother gasped and frowned at them one last time before pulling Rose away. She turned and waved to them with a shy smile, and they both waved back. Dean settled down onto the bench and threw his arm around Cas.

"That was...fun." Dean joked, and Cas looked at him strangely, and Dean laughed. "That was sarcasm, babe."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense." Cas murmured, and he stood and checked on the twins. Bobby had fallen asleep and Mary Jo was nodding off. "Would you care to join me for lunch, beloved?" Cas held his arm out and Dean stood, taking it. They linked arms and pushed the stroller to a nearby diner. Bobby had woken up by then, and was crying. Dean took Bobby out and rocked him gently, shushing him.

"It's okay, Bobby. Ugh, you smell terrible. Let's clean you up while dadda orders. Babe, I'll have a burger." Dean noted before grabbing the diaper bag and heading to the bathroom. He changed Bobby quickly, glad that there was a changing stall in the men's room. Bobby had stopped crying and grabbed Dean's shirt and twisted it. Then, he disappeared and reappeared in Dean's arms. "No, Bobby. No flying right now. When we get home, you can, but not now." Dean reprimanded him softly, and Bobby seemed to understand because he looked at him and shoved the corner of Dean's shirt in his mouth. Bobby had started to teeth, which meant that he was always chewing on something. Especially his fingers or someone's shirt. One of his favorite teething toys was Cas' blue silk tie. Mary Jo hadn't started growing teeth yet, but if Bobby had his, then Mary Jo's couldn't be far behind. Dean repacked the bag and carried Bobby out to the dining area.

Cas was sitting at the booth with Mary Jo beside him in a wooden high chair, and he was smiling at a young waitress, and she cooing at Mary Jo sweetly. Cas was laughing at something she had said, and Dean felt a pang of jealously and made his way over to the table.

"Hey, babe, Bobby's all changed." Dean called out, swinging a high chair around to go next to Mary Jo, and he plopped the baby in the chair and slid into the booth beside his husband. Cas put his arm around Dean and looked back at the waitress.

"I'm sorry, Georgia, you were saying?" Cas asked innocently. The woman pursed her lips and shook her head.

"No...I'll...I'll get your food." She stammered before puttering of into the kitchen. Dean laughed as she went and kissed Castiel on the cheek. Cas was obviously confused.

"Why did she leave so suddenly? Did I say something?" Cas frowned, and Dean shook his head.

"Of course not. She was flirting, and when she saw me she freaked." Dean explained, and Cas finally understood. The rest of day went well, Bobby mushing his fingers in the carrot puree he had, and Mary Jo stuffed half of a soft cookie in her mouth. Dean was impressed and proud of his baby girl's accomplishment, but Cas was not as thrilled.

"She should not eat that much at once." Cas had said, and Dean just laughed.

"You've seen me eat way more than that at once, and besides, if she's got my appetite, I'm surprised she didn't eat more at once." Dean smirked, and Cas dropped it. The family went home shortly after, happy and satisfied with the majority of their day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry everyone, but I think I am abandoning ship on this one. I want to write it, really badly, but I haven't got that much support for it, and I just don't feel as into it as some of my other stories. I may end up making a fic where it is way in the future and Mary Jo and Bobby are like anywhere from 5 to 16. Please, tell me if you think I should continue, or if I am doing the right thing. **

**Again, I'm sorry. If I feel motivation again, then I will replace this immediately with a new chapter, but until then, it will remain dormant. **

**I love you all, and please convince me to change my mind abut the story. Thank you.**


End file.
